Goodnight, But Not Goodbye
by Celyne
Summary: Oneshot. As Leon ponders about the restoration of Hollow Bastion and the fate of his friends, he also wonders if a certain flower girl will still be there to greet him.


Leon stood by the doorway with his gunblade in hand gazing at the starlit night sky. It has been this way for the past week. Slipping out of the room after having dinner with them. Making his way toward the door to gaze upon the stars disappearing one or two every night. He would listen to the sounds of the kitchen being cleaned. And his companions making their way to their rooms.

He would stay up an hour or two more until everything is quiet.

When he is sure that there is no more sign of danger, he would retire to his bed and sleep. The restoration project of Radiant Garden, once known as Hollow Bastion, has progressed rapidly ever since the monsters were expelled. It had only been a week, but the town had fortified its defenses and pretty much-cleared out most of the damage. There was still a lot to be done, but with the way things were going, everyone had their hopes high.

He had taken upon himself to spearhead most of the projects that was required of the restoration. Keeping himself busy with leading excavation teams and construction teams. He spent a day urveying the town after their victory. Taking notes of defense spots and areas that needed reinforcement. He took it upon himself to make sure that the town would be sufficiently equipped should another Heartless invasion occur. Just the other day, he and Yuffie organized a group that would train the townsfolk on how to defend themselves.

Leon had taken over the town. People looked up to him, now. Approached him with question that he would answer patiently. While Cid and Merlin conferred with the grand restoration and defense strategy, Leon implemented and ran it with a burning passion.

He did not understand why or where that fire in him came from. But it kept him occupied. Away from thoughts that he dare not entertain. Not now when there was so much to be done. Once it a while that thought would slip through a crack, and his heart would bleed. Distracting him for a few minutes from his duties. But he would pry himself away from that, and continue on with his duties.

It had also been a week since their visitors decided to leave them, again. Of course, Sora, Donald and Goofy, he knew that they would be back. Not them, their 'other' visitors. Just as they appeared suddenly one day, they decided to leave again and said goodbye.

Cloud and Tifa. Both clad in black leather - one searching for his 'light.' The other just waiting to be found.

It was silly, Leon scoffed. "I'll bet he doesn't even know what he's looking for." He whispered to himself.

Cloud, he meant. Searching for something - or someone. If Sephiroth was his darkness, who did he consider to be his light? Did he think that by eliminating the silver-haired swordsman, his path would become easier? There was already someone willing to become his light, but he would not accept it.

Perhaps, he wanted light from someone else?

Leon unlenched his fist, when he realized that they were. Instead he ran his fingers through his brown hair. Why did it bother him so? Cloud's search. Tifa's longing.

And one more.

He let out a long breath. He had known the answer, yet he found it difficult to even entertain the thought.

...Aerith.

Leon was not blind. He saw how she would look at Cloud. How her body moved when they would talk. He would hear the concern behind her words. Yet, all she received was a cold and hollow stare.

"You idiot." He whispered to an invisible Cloud.

Cloud and Tifa had said goodbye. But not without wanting something to keep. They asked if they wanted to come with them. To chase down Sephiroth and eliminate the darkness he brought.

He was there when they asked. He saw Aerith's eyes light up. But he did not wait for her to answer. He simply declined their offer and slipped out of the room, and away from them. She would say yes, he knew it. But he did not want to hear it.

They left town, but Aerith stayed. She said she hasn't decided yet, but they would be back soon. In her eyes there was hopefulness. A joy that he had not seen in a while. But there was also a disappointment in something. She would not say.

After that, she tried to keep herself busy as well. Working with Cid and Merlin. Then going to Leon to ask him if there was something she could do for the town. He did not want to see her. Her eyes that held loneliness. He would always tell her to help Cid out, or help Yuffie out. Anything - then, he would leave.

Being alone, not seeing the sadness in her eyes brought him comfort. And he could perform his duties.

This was the only time of the day when he would let this pain slip through his defenses. The only time when there was nothing else to distract him from his own longing.

He should be going to sleep.

Then, he realized he was not alone. Not an alarming presence, but it was something he had to confront.

"You should be in your room." He told the person behind him. "Go to sleep, Aerith. I'll take care of it from here." He hoped, that she would obey.

"You should have someone take your place on guard duty once in a while, Leon."

Stubborn. He thought. She means no harm...but she does not know.

"I can still handle it." He still kept his back to her. "This is the only time I have to think about what else needs to be done."

A quick glance over his shoulder. A risk he took, to see the girl. Still clad in her usual pink dress, the same she used to wear in Traverse Town. Her face was covered in the shadows, thankfully, he could not see her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Aeris. Goodnight."

There was silence between them for a moment. But he knew she wouldn't just leave.

"Leon," she said. "I'm worried about you."

That made him spin around to look at her. "Why?"

He saw her eyes. They were looking at him. There was concern. Her eyes would always say a lot about her. But there was still that sadness in them. He could see it. But he waited for her answer.

"It's just that..." she fiddled. "you've been so busy this past few days. During the day, you're leading the town's restoration. Then at night, you barely eat dinner and take up this guard duty."

She paused. "I'm just worried you're not getting enough rest."

She made it sound so simple. But he turned his back toward her again and looked up at the stars. Another one grew brighter, then disappeared. The heartless still roamed free. Somewhere in another world, their shadows only slept. It would only be a matter of time before they regained their energy to attack once again.

He could only do what he could to make sure that they would be prepared for it.

But would he have to defend it alone next time?

"That's all right. I like what I'm doing."

This was not the first time he was cast onto a position of command. He's had failures and disappointments. But as time passed, he grew more and more determined not to fail. Not to be weak. Not to be overcome by the enemy. In a way, this passion to protect what he had now had become his own light. His own reason to live.

Or was that all?

He knew the answer. But he also knows the consequences should he address it.

Why wasn't it just simple? Why was he so afraid to face it – the source of his light? Because it was fading, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Now, at this time of day, with nothing to distract him from these thoughts. And with her standing right behind him, the only thing he could focus on. His mind panicked with racing thoughts. Emotions that he had been repressing. Though he kept a stern exterior, his mind struggled to block out every voice asking him what he should do, and giving him a million answers a second.

He just wished she would go to sleep. But hearing her concern - over him - made him want her to stay. He wanted to turn around and see it in her eyes again.

"I want to help, Leon." She said. He realized he had been too quiet for too long. "I'm only staying here - there must be something I can do while in town."

"You just stay here with Cid."

He heard her take a sharp breath. She wanted to retort to his remark, but stopped herself somehow. And after a moment, she spoke. Although her tone had changed, from the warm concerned voice to a sharp, pained tone. "W-why do you do this? I'm only trying to help you."

His brows furrowed. She wouldn't go away this time.

"Everytime, you tell me to stay with Cid. I want to be out there, Leon. I can defend myself." Her voice had grown louder. More frustrated.

"Then, why do you have to listen to me?" He spun around. "You can always find something to do, Aerith. Why do you have to ask me?"

Why was he angry?

"You're not a prisoner here. You can do what you want." Even if it meant that she wanted to go with Cloud and Tifa.

Why fool himself now, when he knows that it will all end soon?

Her eyes, angry, yet hurt. She slowly shook her head as if to tell him something, but instead her voice had failed her.

"I don't know what to tell you, Aerith."

"What is it, Leon?" She spoke. Her voice shaky. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. You haven't."

"Then, why are ---"

"When are Cloud and Tifa coming back?" He cut her words off. Looking at her from over his shoulder.

She blinked several times at the question. "Tomorrow, maybe in three days. I haven't heard from them. Why?"

He had to ask her. "Are you going with them?"

"I…" she stammered. "I haven't really decided yet. "I can stay if you want me to."

"Why are you asking what I want, Aerith?"

"Well, the Restoration Project." She said.

Of course, he thought. That's the only thing that would keep her. "Don't worry about it."

She fell silent. So did he.

"I guess, you have it all sorted out already." Aerith had moved away. Her voice sounded softer now. "There is nothing much I can do, then."

No, no! That was not what he meant. He turned to face her. She had started to walk back toward the hallway. Her face cast down. Her shoulders slouching as he realized that his words had hurt her. She was looking for something—from him.

"Wait, Aerith – that's not what I meant." He said.

She stopped and looked at him.

In the darkness, they could not see each other's faces. Only the silhouette of two people waiting for the other to break the silence.

"The Restoration needs you." He stammered, breaking into the 'town leader' mode in him. "It's just that…I didn't want it to get in your way."

"My way?"

Was this his story, or her story? All of a sudden, he spoke from an unknown realization. Who was in whose way now? Who was stopping whom from what? Leon simply nodded. "I know you want to help, Aerith…but I also know that…there is somewhere else you want to be."

He paused.

"Is that why you keep pushing me away?"

Leon turned away. Unsure of what to tell her, now.

"You're trying to decide for me?" She continued.

"I'm just trying to make things easier for you, that's all." He was not sure if he was telling her the truth. Or if he was just telling her that in hopes that it would convince her that he meant no harm.

"That's not fair, Leon! I do want to help Cloud. But, you know that I will not turn my back on Radiant Garden."

He closed his eyes. He could feel the fire in her voice. He knew that he had hurt her more.

"But if that is what the 'leader' of this town feels, then there is nothing much I can do about that." She almost spat the word 'leader' out at him. And he felt it pierce him. He did not proclaim himself as such.

"Leon…I want to stay." She said. "I want to help. But, if you don't need me, then, I'll go."

No! His mind roared. He heard her footsteps walking away slowly. Growing softer as the distance between them grew.

"It's not that, Aerith." He said. Allowing himself to bow his head down in defeat. What a stupid way to end the night. His heart grew heavy with each breath. A realization that he had just made things worst for him and for her. "I didn't want you to regret the choice you made. Hollow Bastion is close to your heart. But so is Cloud. They need you just as much as we do."

There was silence behind him now. No more footsteps could be heard.

"I know you want to stay here. But you will only hurt yourself if your heart is longing to be somewhere else."

He only spoke to the shadows that surrounded him. Worse than the Heartless, it was the cold shadow in his heart.

"I—cannot do that to you…"

He looked up at the stars again. They were in place. No more disappeared for tonight.

"I love you." He whispered toward them.

Looking for an understanding to come from their light. But they only stared down at him without an answer. Coldly. Blankly.

The wind was cold. He had to turn in for the night. How he would handle tomorrow was something he would have to find out. Maybe it would be busy enough to make him forget about what happened tonight. Maybe tomorrow, Aerith would have gone to find Cloud.

He lingered a few seconds more. Then unexpectedly, he felt her arms encircle him from behind. Her body pressed against his back in a warm embrace. He stared, dumbfounded, at her hands on his chest. Instinctively, he held them in his, making sure that this was real.

Had she heard what he confessed? He couldn't understand. His heart beat wildly. His head almost shot to the moon at her warmth.

They stayed that way for a moment longer. Her face buried on his back. His hand over hers. Then she moved away. He turned to face her. Her eyes were wet with tears. But she smiled.

Her had was still on his chest, snuggled warmly under his own.

She lifted her free hand and touched his cheek. And then stood on her toes, closed her eyes and softly touched his lips with her own.

Leon felt his face flush. The gunblade he held felt like a feather in his rejuvenated arms. All the worries, all the pain dissolved in this moment of bliss. What had he done to deserve this?

When she pulled away from him, her eyes held no sorrow. Her smile was pure and sincere. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. "I'll be working with Cid, here at headquarters."

She walked away. Casting a glance at him, who has been frozen in place like a statue.

"Goodnight, Leon."


End file.
